Finding our way
by FaberryWorshiper
Summary: "I just want you. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning every day for the rest of my life." Achele one-shot (Lea Michele and Dianna Agron)


I'm standing in front of her door, trying to calm my nerves or else I'll explode right here. It's the first time I try to talk to her in almost five months. Yeah well, I saw her a few weeks ago on set and I gave her a hug but that's all. It's like, everything we had, every moment we shared, every experience, our friendship, our... everything, never happened. We are just two completely strangers now. And it's all my fault. I think it is.

I knock softly on the door and wait. I have never liked doorbells, they are too annoying sometimes. Looks like she hasn't heard me or she's not home. I'll try again because I guess it's the first one.

"Yeah yeah, coming!" A voice comes from the other side of the door. As cheerful as always. I just love her voice I can't help it it's so calm and a bit raspy. I think her voice is the sexiest voice I have ever heard. Seriously, just listen to one of her songs.

The door swings open and I swear I can feel my heart stopping for a couple of seconds. She has her hair up in a messy bun and is wearing black Nike shorts, a grey short sleeved t-shirt and no make up. That's the outfit she wears when she's cleaning. And she looks gorgeous.

"Hi." I simply say. Yes yes I saw her the other day and she was beyond beautiful. Stunning. Flawless. Sexy. Sorry sorry zoned out.

"Hi Lea." Dianna looks surprised. She puts her hand on the doorframe and looks at me with confused eyes. "Oh sorry, come in." She makes a gesture with her hand inviting me to come into her house. It hasn't changed a lot since the last time I was here. Memories. Memories everywhere.

I walk to the living room and turn around to wait for her. I can't help but notice that she still has the pics we took together. A lot of them. Not in a psycho way but in a those-were-good-times way. Oh and pics of her and Arthur. I swear if marrying and animal in Los Angeles was legal this woman would totally marry her dog. She's obsessed with him. I understand her though, that dog is so cute. She enters the living room and her expression keeps looking confused and adorable. Adorable. Yeah. Sorry yes I'll get straight to the point.

"Sorry for the mess I have been cleaning a lot recently and-"

"It's okay, Di." I interrupt her. "I wanted to talk to you about something." I sit comfortably on the couch as she does the same. I look down at my hands on my lap and play with my fingers, adrenaline running through my veins.

"I don't know how to... How to say this... I really want to apologize because I have been a very bad friend... _lately._" I look at Di, with her brow furrowed and her lips slightly parted. She places her hands on her bare knees and looks at me in the eye,

"What are you talking about?" She asks me.

"You know what I'm talking about Dianna I have been an awful friend and completely ignored you because of..." My voice cracks and I clear my throat to keep talking but no sounds come out of it.

"Cory." Dianna's voice sounds cold. She sounds more like Quinn Fabray right now and that kind of scares me.

"Yes." I sigh. "I'm really sorry, Dianna." I break eye contact with her, ashamed of myself. Di takes my hand in her own and gets closer to me.

"Don't be sorry, Lea. You don't have to be sorry for anything." She stares at me with her hazel eyes. I could get lost in her eyes for days. Months. Years.

"Yes I'm sorry because I fucked things up with you and then Naya and it's too much pressure and I can't handle it!" I didn't realize I was yelling. My eyes are getting wet and my hands are shaking.

"Lea, don't." She lets go of my hand and looks away. Now I'm really scared.

"See? I can't fucking stand 'being his girlfriend' anymore! I can't stand the paparazzis, the magazines, the pregnancy rumors. I can't be myself!"

"And what do you want me to do? You chose him over me!" She stands up, yelling too.

"I never chose him over you! I don't love him, Dianna!" I stand up to face her. A single tear falls freely down my cheek.

"You didn't? Well then everybody's lying! Because I believe I have seen those pics of you two kissing? Those pics of you two hugging? He moved with you? You two went snowboarding a week ago? Am I right?" She raises her eyebrows, jaw clenched. Her hands have transformed into fists now, her knuckles white.

"Stop Di please. You know that's not true! Everything's fake!" Now I'm really crying. I wish this was only a nightmare. I wish I could just wake up from this and be able to be myself again. Be able to hang out with my friends. Be able to stop doing all the bullshit I'm practically forced to do.

"I want to believe you, Lee! Of course I want to. I want more than anything that to be true. I'm just scared you will choose him and forget about me like you did! I'm scared you will fall in love with him and not me! I'm terrified!" She's crying too and the sight of her being so vulnerable and sad makes my heart break into a million pieces. I take a step closer to her and almost whisper.

"I cannot fall in love with him."

"Oh really? Why?" She asks sarcastically.

"Because I'm already in love with you." Her eyes widen and I put my hand on the back of her neck and pull her down to kiss her hungrily. It's the first time I have kissed her in almost a year and it feels like it was an eternity. Our lips slide together and Dianna grabs my hips as I move my hands to her face to cup it. I want this moment to last forever. To remember me of what I really am. I want her to feel how much I need her. How much I have missed her, how much I love her.

Her tongue runs over my bottom lip to ask for access and I open my mouth without hesitation. I have been dreaming of the day I could kiss her again and tell her how much I love her and just hold her hand and smile at all the random things she says. I have been dreaming of the day I could play with her not-so-short-hair, the day I could cuddle and watch a silly romantic movie with her again. The day I could tell her that I don't want anyone else in my life, that I just want her.

I moan at the feeling of her tongue caressing slowly mine. I bite her lip, our moans echoing on the walls of her house. Where's Arthur by the way? Oh, who the fuck cares. Sorry but I'm just really busy at the moment to care about anything that aren't her lips.

Without even realizing, Dianna pins me against a wall and I wrap my legs around her waist for support and she moves her hands to my ass. I kiss her hard, our tongues now fighting for dominance. I suck on her tongue and feel her knees go weak. My hands go down her shoulders to the neck of her t-shirt, ripping it apart and revealing her blue lace bra. So fucking sexy oh god.

"That... is one of... my favorite... t-shirts..." Di says with a husky tone between kisses. I told you, her voice is the sexiest thing ever. Besides her breasts. And ribs. And abs. And collarbone. And back. And legs. Oh my god.

"Don't worry I will buy you a billion t-shirts but know kiss me." I say and she obeys while I unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor without it even making a sound.

Dianna carries me to the couch and takes off my shirt. I feel her hungry eyes on me. More like eye fucking me. She sits down on it and I take off my jeans and kick off my shoes quickly and awkwardly as she chuckles, and I position myself with one of her thighs between my legs and my knee pressed right against her core. I look at her now dark green eyes and rub my center against her perfectly toned thigh. I whimper and she moans in response. Dianna unclasps my bra quickly and removes it from my body with a fast movement. I start a fast pace, ridding her leg and kissing her, swallowing each others' moans.

"Fuck fuck fuck... Dianna." Her mouth leaves my lips and goes down to work on my chest.

"Holy shit." It escapes her mouth and drives me completely insane. I ride her leg faster and press my knee a bit harder against her center when I feel her tongue rolling over my right nipple.

"Jesus Chirst Lea, I'm coming." I pinch her nipples roughly with my thumbs and index fingers and Di hisses my name over and over.

While I try to last a little longer, even though I know I won't, I suck on her collarbone and the skin of her neck, leaving a mark there. Mine. My property. My orgasm is approaching really fast and I want her to come.

"Just so you know... No one fucks me like you do." I whisper in ear and lick her earlobe, as she comes undone and screams my name.

Dianna collapses on the couch and I think I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life, so I decide to stop rubbing against her and appreciate the view.

She has her eyes closed and her lips parted, her hair a total mess. When she catches her breath, my lady opens her eyes and smiles.

"That was amazing." She whispers. "But now it's your turn." She changes positions and now she's on top of me, but that doesn't last long. Dianna goes on her knees and my heart starts beating really fast. The gorgeous blonde I have in front of me takes off my panties and spreads my legs apart, making me feel shy for a moment.

"Well well well look at what we have here." Di runs a finger through my dripping folds and I moan. She makes me feel so alive. Dianna licks her lips provocatively, looks at me and bites the corner of her lip. I whimper at the sight and thrust my hips closer to her face desperately.

"Stop with the teasing, Agron. I want you to make me come."

"You'll have to beg me for that." She says playfully, getting an inch closer to my wet core.

"Don't fuck with me, Dianna." I complain.

"I thought you wanted it?" She grins and I can't help but roll my eyes. I guess I won't win this one.

"Yes please. I want it so bad."

"Tell me Lea, what do you want baby?" The bitch is really enjoying this. Do you want to tease me? Really? Okay.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk straight in one week. I want your head between my legs. I want to scream your name as hard as I can." I feel her hands on my calves and her eyes are even darker right now, her expression completely serious.

Suddenly her mouth is working on my clit, sucking it hard and drawing circles on it with her tongue. I place my hands on her hair, gripping it softly and moaning like crazy, her hands working on my breasts again and my toes curling.

"Shit Dianna..."

"Not so funny now huh Sarfati?" Dianna smirks and sucks on my clit harder. Her hands go down my body scratching my ribs slowly but without hurting me. The opposite. I'm practically humping her face and I swear I can see stars. Gold stars. With a final flick of her tongue, I scream her name as loud as I can. You would do the same if you just had the best orgasm of your life.

I collapse on the couch just like she did before, close my eyes and let go of her hair. I feel her sitting beside me on the couch and wrapping her arms around me. I take one of her hands and interlace our fingers. Her other thumb caresses my ring finger and the ring I'm wearing.

"You are wearing it." She says smiling. My little lamb.

"I always do. And you are too." I say as I smile back.

"Yes. That's... amazing."

"Why wouldn't I?" I bite the inside of my left cheek and nuzzle in the crook of her neck.

"I don't know."

"Dianna I don't want anyone else. I just want you. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning every day for the rest of my life. I don't know how I have managed to spend so much time without you but I know that I don't want to do it anymore. I think I was going insane. It sometimes terrifies me how I can't spend a day without thinking about how much I need you because I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." I exhale loudly, ready for the next part. "Ryan knows about us and he wants me to be happy but I have to do this. It will be just a few months and then we'll be free. We can be together, like together like a couple. In public and everything." I lift my head and find her crying again. But... she's smiling?

"Okay." She simply nods and kisses me once more, this kiss not as passionate but really showing me how she feels. "I love you so much it hurts, Lea. You complete me." Our foreheads are pressed together and our noses almost touching.

"Do you want to go to bed with me?" She asks, licking my upper lip slowly.

"I never thought you were such a horny girl." I tease her, feeling a shiver down my spine.

"You never answered my question though." All the tears are gone and they have been replaced for her sexy voice.

"Of course I want to. But you'll have to carry me because I don't think I will be able to walk." I say winking.

"You begged for it. And yes come on." She lifts me up from the couch and we both share a smile. Dianna starts her way upstairs and we forget about our clothes in the living room. We aren't going to need it anyway.

"Let's have a kiki, I wanna have a kiki. Lock the door, tight! Let's have a kiki, mother, I'm gonna let you have it!" Dianna sings and I laugh at her adorableness.

"Oh shut up!"

"Why Sarah Jessica, Chris and you were awesome! Also you looked hot as hell."

"Hey I'm Lea Michele I always look hot."

"True fact."

We laugh and walk in the bedroom ready to spend the night together. One of many more. Because this is what I want to do for the rest of my life. Be with her. With my other half. With my soul mate. With the love of my life.

**Author's note****: Hi guys I hope you liked it because it's 5am here lol wtf am I doing with my life. And don't worry I'm working on another chapter of 'Save You' so don't be nervous lol bye. Review! :)**


End file.
